1988 Pocono 500
This Pocono 500, nicknamed "Tom Landis' Death", is WAY TOO HISTORIC and takes place in the 1988 Season. The reason why it's historic is because of Tom Landis getting killed in a fatal crash in which he hit the fence and his roof cut off, hence its nickname. Death of Tom Landis Tom Landis died after on turn 1, Klint Shiftright hit him in the wall and catch fence (while trying to avoid Travis Hoodson and Darrell Cartrip) in such a way causing his top to be shredded off, he landed back on his wheels but he was already dead with fluid, bits and oil everywhere. His right door and nose were found in the grandstands while most of his roof was caught in the catch fence. RSN immediately pulled the race off from air while the remains were cleared. Fan vomited at the brutality of the crash, but luckily the grandstands were relatively empty but some fans got oil and fluid on them. Cake asks Fan if is he okay. Travis was during the crash in Shiny Wax green. The debris caused the entire turn 1 outside wall to be replaced, the wall was built next year. The death of Tom Landis was widely investigated and studied due to the sheer nature of his death. They concluded it was unavoidable. It is said that the catch fence is what killed Tom. Tom's son Mark Landis would make his debut one race after his death. In an interview in 1989, Mark would talk about his father's great success on the track, his close Piston Cup wins of 1983 and 1985 and his kindness to others. Tom's wife Mary and their children were watching from the VIP grandstands on the start finish straight (there is another one on the backstretch), which give a clear view of turn 1 (where he crashed). Debris rained mostly on turn's 1 and 2. Landis was planning to race until 1990. Transcript Fan: As we see, Strip Weathers has a comfortable lead with Chick behind him, back in the midfield Travis Hoodson gets loose and so does Darrell Cartrip! Cake: It looks like both racers are out of control! Klint Shiftright tries to dodge BUT HE GETS INTO TOM LANDIS HARD! Fan: TOM LANDIS GOES INTO THE WALL! Oh no! I see pieces on the catch fence! I think that might be his roof?! Cake: Is he alright? Fan: Tom is still dragged into the wall, he lands back on h-(sees the oil and fluids) OH MY GOD! IMPOSSIBLE! TOM IS (vomits) DEAD! Cake: Oh no! I see it! His blood and oil is everywhere. The race will be red flagged! I am so speechless. My partner is vomited and has fainted. Tom Landis a bloody mess of fluids oil and parts. His eyes are missing and his mouth open. This is the most graphic thing I have ever seen in my life. RSN is officially stopping the broadcast for the time being. No TV's will be able to see the race for a while now. We'll be right back in about 5 minutes! Also, Fan, are you ok!? Fan (weakly): Fine... Category:Historic Races